


Lazy, Noisy Sundays

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I’m replaying 999 lmao, M/M, Music, clover is a giant lesbian you cant convince me otherwise, short daily writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei and the Field siblings spend time together in their living room. The giant bay windows let in lots of sunlight and Clover’s laughter melds with Gab’s happy kerfuffle outside.





	Lazy, Noisy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Hebi - へび - 蛇 - Snake  
> Yotsuba - よつば - Clover  
> My headcanon is that Junpei slips up sometimes and calls them by their codenames and then feels shitty about it.

“YOOOOOOOOOO!”  
“EYYYYYYYY!”  


The two bundles of terror shot across the living room to crank the stereo.  


Light Field’s eyebrows pinched together at what would surely be coming.  


“tAKE ME TO CHURCH-“ Junpei belted, socked feet slipping on the thick white carpet.  


“The music video for this is gay, Junpei! You knew that right?”  


“OFFER ME THAT DEATHLESS DEATH- Yeah!”  


“gOOD GOD LET ME GIVE YOU MY LIFE-“ Clover’s high pitched voice shot out the next line. She was fueled by pure lesbian power at the introduction of anything homosexual in media. It was so rare.  


Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for her squeaky soprano to cease. He still had two minutes’ worth.  


“Come on hebi, you’re a musician! Sing with us!”  


“I can hardly title what you and Clover are doing to this song ‘singing’.”  


“Party pooper.” The pink haired girl closed one eye and stuck out her tongue at her brother. He just crossed his arms.  
Junpei’s eyes softened as he took in his friends’ domestic exchange. Turning her head to check why the caterwauling had paused.  


“Junpei, may I just say something? One gay to another?”  


Junpei blinked rapidly to get back to the present. Snake smirked at the pause.  


“Yeah, sure. I’m bi though.”  


“You’re still gay.”  


“Why thank you, Clover. ‘Means a lot.”  


She giggled and moved to turn the music down once again. Their 4:01 of torture had ended and they weren’t going to subject their poor, pitch-perfect third to the rest of America’s top 40.  


Unless a good song came on.  


A real banger.  


They’d keep their ears out for any such candidates.  


It was a Sunday. Clover hadn’t left her pajamas. The two men had clearly made love last night. Light had a commission on his hands, Braille pen at the ready. Gab was barking deafly in the back yard...  


They were free as goddamn birds and they would raise the roof to Indie Jams if they wanted.


End file.
